Resources
In the heart of Little Empire is the fact that you need to become better and stronger, which requires a large variety of resources that need to be spent. This page aims to cover all the resources and their use. Gold Gold is the most basic resource in Little Empire. It is required for almost everything including recruiting units, upgrading units, upkeeping units, constructing buildings, upgrading buildings expanding your empire, repairing equipment, rings and spells, unlocking pet abilities, researching high-tech, and much, much more. Being the most common resource, it is also the easiest to get; Gold is obtainable from tasks, arena, gold mines, adventures, gift packs, Lottery Spin, selling, sky drops, tree drops, alliance battle rewards, etc. Crystal Crystal is second to gold, also being fairly common but not as abundant. It is used in much the same way as gold to recruit units, upgrade units, upkeep units, construct buildings, upgrade buildings expand your empire, repair equipment, rings and spells, unlock pet abilities, research high-tech, etc. It is fairly easy to obtain from tasks, arena, crystal mines, adventures, gift packs, Lottery Spin, sky drops, tree drops, selling hero gear, alliance battle rewards and much more. Magic Spar Magic Spar is a resource that is used primarily for upgrading units and tech. However it is also used to upgrade spells, upgrade hero medal, upgrade hero ability, upgrade magic sprite, activate runes and enhance runes. It is rather rare, and can be obtained efficiently from Spar Mines, Arena, Tasks, Adventures, Gift Packs, Lottery Spin, breaking down spells, and alliance battle rewards. Dark Crystal Dark Crystal is a rare resources that can only be obtained from The Dark Lair (primarily) and the Challenge Abyss (randomly). It's sole purpose currently is to recruit Skeleton Mages and Ghost Assassins. Mojo Mojo 'is the premium resource in Little Empire, being distinguished into two categories: Mojo and Bound Mojo. Bound Mojo can be earned from Arena, Lottery Spin, Gift Packs, and rare sky drops. On the other hand (Non-bound) Mojo must be purchased via real-life currency. There are very few differences between the two, the main one being that Bound Mojo cannot be redeemed in certain promotions (Therefore requiring that players spend some money to participate). When consuming any Mojo, Bound Mojo is ''always used first. Mojo(Bound or non-bound) is used to purchase Equipment, Spells, Rings, Props, and Hot Deals from the store. Iron Ingot '''Iron Ingots are the most basic ingot and also the most common. They are primarily obtained from breaking down basic low-level equipment and Alliance Battle rewards. It is used to upgrade the hero medal and evolve certain troops troops. Brass Ingot Brass Ingots are tier 2 Ingots obtained from breaking down low-to-mid level equipment and Alliance Battle rewards. It is used for upgrading the hero medal and evolving certain troops. Gold Ingot Gold Ingots 'are tier 3 Ingots obtained form breaking down ''mid-to-high level equipment and Alliance Battle rewards. It is used for upgrading the hero medal and evolving certain troops. Mithril Ingot '''Mithril Ingots are tier 4 Ingots obtained form breaking down Not-For-Sale ''equipment and Alliance Battle Rewards. It is used for upgrading the hero medal and evolving certain troops. Demonite Ingot '''Demonite Ingots '''are tier 5 Ingots obtained from various special events (And other methods?). It is one of the most valuable resources in the game, being used to upgrade Abyss Relics. Element '''Element '''is a resources that is used to upgrade spells and evolve Magic Units. It is obtained from breaking down spells in the Alchemy Lab, Alliance Battle reward and various special events. Rune Fragment '''Rune Fragments '''are used to unlock, enhance, polish and recast Runes. Runes can be obtained from arena, challenge abyss, Alliance Battle rewards, and various special events. Rune Fragment '''Sea Stones' are used to evolve equipment from the the Egypt Set > Sea Set > Demon Set > Storm/Ice/Magma Set. The amount varies from piece to piece and also increases per tier. Rune Fragment Crystal Dust is used to activate and upgrade Magic Bonds on evolved units. The amount needed goes up per Magic Bond level. It can be obtained from arena. Rune Fragment Alliance Coins are used for everything and anything to do with alliances. They can build and upgrade buildings, evolve alliance equipment and unlock more alliance member capacity. Alliance coins can be dropped from the Conquest and give 1000 contribution when donated to an alliance. Category:Basic Articles Category:Resources